


More perfect than lavender

by BeaTheBee



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Barista Gigi, Daydreaming, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Love at First Sight, coffee shop AU, flustered crystal, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaTheBee/pseuds/BeaTheBee
Summary: Crystal checks her reflection on the window of Gigi’s coffee shop. Gigi daydreams and falls a little bit in love.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	More perfect than lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just Gigi crushing over Crystal. Enjoy :)  
> Ps: sorry for mistakes grammar isn’t my thing...

It was just after two and Gigi’s coffee shop had been empty since the last guest left almost half an hour ago. Though it was the easiest, this shift certainly was not Gigi’s favourite. With so little customers, she often had to spend idle afternoons tapping at the counter and humming to herself. Once in a while the odd customer would pop in for a drink or pastry, but that was about all of the entertainment Gigi would have for the afternoon.

Gigi was wiping down the already clean counter when she saw the girl. She had vibrant red curls that bounced around when she walked. Gigi liked the girl’s style almost immediately. Everything about the girl’s fashion was excessive. Excessive makeup, excessive layering, dubious amounts of colourful jewelry, and yet it all worked so well together. Gigi couldn’t believe it when the girl turned around to face the large glass window of the cafe.

At first, Gigi thought that the girl was looking directly at her. But after a while it was obvious that the girl was checking on her own reflection. Gigi’s mouth curled into an amused smile once she realized that. The girl stood there for a good three minutes as she applied bright red lipstick and twirled her large plastic earring until she was satisfied with what she was seeing. Gigi started chuckling audibly when she saw the girl blow a kiss into her reflection. Gigi knew that the thought of this hilarious girl would keep her occupied for the remainder of her shift.

Gigi watched as the girl skipped away, clearly in a good mood. If she wasn’t working, Gigi would have chased after the girl and asked for her number, but all Gigi could do now was hope that the girl would pass by the cafe again. She spent the rest of the afternoon coming up with names for the strange girl. By the end of the shift, Gigi was almost certain that the girl’s name was either Lavender or Celeste.

A week later, Gigi saw the girl pass by again on her morning shift. This time, she had her shiny hair in pigtails adorned with small, colourful ribbons and was heading the opposite way. Though she did not stop this time, her polka dot skirt and neon green cardigan was hard to miss. She walked by purposefully and though Gigi only saw her for a couple of seconds, she knew it was the same girl. Lavender, Gigi decided.

From that day on, Lavender would pass by the coffee shop every morning at exactly nine o’clock wearing something different and completely outrageous, and Gigi starting creating stories and scenarios involving that girl. Gigi wouldn’t say that she was obsessive, but she had this entire universe in her head where she and Lavender were dating and they had a cat named Romeo and they would go on picnic dates every Saturday and hold hands while they watched indie movies. Okay, maybe she was a little obsessive.

One day, the girl did not pass by the shop at nine and Gigi started worrying. Gigi worried that Lavender might be ill or that there might have been an accident. All of Gigi’s worried disappeared when the girl almost crashed into the coffee shop half an hour later. This was the first time Gigi had seen Lavender up close, and she was even more pretty once Gigi could see the freckles that decorated her petite face. Lavender flashed Gigi a sheepish grin and Gigi almost melted at how cute the other girl was.

“Umm, I’m running a bit late so could I get a blueberry muffin and an iced coffee to go please?” Lavender said, looking a bit more flustered than usual.

“On it, Lav!” Gigi blurted out.

“What...did you just call me?” The girl asked, confused.

_Oh great, so that isn’t her name_. Gigi thought.

“Oh no it’s nothing, you just remind me of a friend...a bit.” Gigi responded quickly.

“Oh yea?” The girl (whose name was not Lavender) replied.

The two fell silent as Gigi made the iced coffee for the girl. Gigi looked up and saw the girl staring at her, as if she was contemplating something. Gigi flashed her a small smile.

After what felt like forever, the other girl started speaking: “I’m not usually this...I dunno...forward? But, I’m late for work so,” She squinted to read Gigi’s name tag “Georgina, is that right? I think that you are very, very beautiful so, do you maybe want to, I dunno, grab coffee with me sometime? Oh god, maybe not coffee, does that sound weird?”

Gigi could not believe her luck, she was almost positive she had manifested this herself.

“I would love that. You can call me Gigi, and yea, maybe not coffee.” Gigi was giddy and she could tell the other girl was too.

They exchanged numbers and Gigi finished making the other girls drink.

The last thing the girl said with a smile before walking out of the cafe was: “My name’s Crystal, by the way.”

Crystal, Gigi thought, is an even better name than Lavender.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I love reading them!


End file.
